The Return of the Underworld
by dancers of the night
Summary: Fifteen years later everything is going great for Yami and Anzu. They have a Family now, but when disaster strikes taking someone very important to Yami he must Return to the Underworld to save that person. He finds out something that changes his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to The Assassins of the Underworld**

**Dancer: Hey y'all I'm really hoping this story is going to start off good…I'm really hoping and I'm leaving the wording like this ex: **word **instead of like ex: **_word _**Because It's really in the pain in the butt sometimes. Anyways On with the story.**

**I make this chapter out to anyone who has a June 9****th**** birthday.**

**This story is Rated M for violence, some sexually stuff, some language, but mainly violence.**

**Chapter 1**

Jono's Pov

I put the file back into the cabinet. I never knew running a world would be hard. Haruhiko (the leader before me that Yami killed) made it look easy compared to what ruling is about. Even though he was evil he still knew what to do. I'd had to have help with all these years. Marquis still comes by time to time to help me. If it wasn't for him then the Underworld would be in a crisis stake. Also Yami helps out to, he just doesn't like to come down here so I have to go to the Human world to talk to him.

I picked up another file off my desk and put it into the cabinet. This one was about us trying to get a war with the Angels. Even though a lot of Full Demons used to hate Half Demons (which they don't anymore…that I know of) but they Hate Angles more. I always wondered why. I guess since I am a Half Demon and Half Human I didn't have the hate for Angels. I think it was the Human side that did that though. Mai hated the Angels, like everyone else she wanted to begin a war with them. I and others don't want to specially right now with other problems we have.

I heard the door open to see Ayumu. His shaggy blonde hair in his face, his purple eyes like his Mom's. He had more of my attitude, and look. He was my only child. He was thirteen about to turn fourteen in a couple of days. It hadn't seem that long ago since we had him a year after the war...almost two years really. Ayumu only got to meet Yami once (besides seeing him right after he was born.). That was like a week ago. Yami had kids of his own but didn't want them going through with this world, so Ayumu didn't get to meet his kids besides when they were asleep Yami was glad that his daughter didn't have the Demon but was worried that his son might.

Ayumu put down a plate of food on the desk. "Dad you need to eat at least. Mom is worried about you. She hasn't seen you in three days." Ayumu looked really worried about me too.

I picked up the sandwich and took a bite. It was good. My favorite too. I could probably eat one hundred of Ham sandwiches.....if anyone could provide that many. "I know I've been busy lately Ayumu. I don't want to be here but spend time with you and your mother just if I want to prevent a war then I have to be up here trying my hardest not to let it happen." He just nodded.

I got up and hugged him. "Besides I think I'll come home tonight." Ayumu had a huge smile on his face.

"Really?"

I nodded. "Go home and I'll be on my way soon." Ayumu almost jumped but instead ran out with the biggest smile I had ever seen him have.

I hurried up and put my stuff away and finished off that sandwich. I walked out of the building with the two guards bowing their heads. I just nodded as I pasted. I turned into my Demon form. I spread my wings and took off. I loved flying. It was my third favorite thing. My first and second would have to be my wife and son.

When I got closer to home there was something wrong. I didn't know what it was but I had a bad feeling. I landed right in front of my house. It was big enough to fit about three families in it.

I put my hand on the door. I felt even more weird more like evil. I opened the door to see the lights off. I flicked the lights on with my claw. The atmosphere smelled like blood. "Mai!? Ayumu!? Where are you!?" I yelled as my yell echoed threw the house. There was no answer. I started to panic. I ran to the kitchen, it seemed to be intact. I ran back to the living room it seemed good but when I went over to the stairs there was blood trailing up it. I clenched my fist together. Who ever did this was going to pay. I just hoped that Mai and Ayumu was alright. I ran up the flight of stairs two steps at a time.

I went to Ayumu's bedroom first. I gasped. I was to shocked to move. Ayumu was laying there with one of his claws sawed off right in his chest. I noticed he was still alive when he barely whispered my name. I ran over to him crying. "What is it Ayumu?"

"Where's mom?" He griped my hand as he grunted in pain.

"I don't know." I said in a lifeless tone. "Who did this?"

He didn't say anything for a minute and I thought he was already gone, but his voice scared me when he spoke. "I don't know. I never saw him before. I love you." Then he was gone. I wiped my tears away. I hugged the lifeless body and walked away. I could have stayed like that just wishing he were alive. I was about to go call the Demon police when I heard a woman's yell. More like Mai's.

I ran toward our bedroom and slammed it open with my foot. Mai was worse. Her body was all slashed open with blood pouring out. Both of her wings were broken off. There was more that I couldn't even comprehend. Who hated me this much? I walked over to her crying and kissing her forehead. My lovely Mai dead. I felt so lifeless without her and our son.

That's when I heard a laugh. I wiped around to see someone standing in the darker part of the room. "Well Well Well look what we have here the Leader of the Underworld himself. Did you like my present that I gave you?" The male Demon voice asked.

I growled at him. "You will pay for this." I almost succeed in putting a force field around him but felt a stab in my back. My force field disappeared and I fell to the ground. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move my lower body.

"Looks who is paying for it. You should have never ruled this world."

I looked at him. "Who are you?" I asked weekly as I felt another stab but this time it was his own claw. I saw his partner just smiling away as if he did the most wonder fullest job in the world.

He smirked. His Ice cold blue eyes staring right into my brown eyes. "You really want to know who I am?" I nodded. Yeah so I can haunt you. I thought as I felt my life force slipping away. He bent down to my ear as he said his name into it. I gasped. It couldn't be. "Good bye Jonouchi Katsuya. I hope you have fun in the world of the Dead." Then he was off.

I couldn't think straight. I had to get to the phone at least. I thought. I got to the house phone right next to my bed on the night stand. I dialed a number with my shaky finger. I heard the dial ring. Someone answered. "Jono why are you calling me this late?" I heard Marquis's voice.

"Help u-" That was all I got to say when the phone dropped out of my hand.

"Jono? Jono? Hello?" That was all I got to hear as I felt the darkness take me in.

12345678910

**Dancer: I know, I'm mean…..Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dancer: I'm back with another chapter….if anyone got confused about when Jono said **_**It hadn't seem that long ago since we had him a year after the war...almost two years really**_** He was talking about his son being born two years after the war. It really has been 15years after the war so I hope that didn't confuse anyone but I just realized it and yeah. Anyways I would like to thank the people who reviewed last chapter.**

**Koragirl**

The Fandom

**Near Kitten**

**Dicequeen**

**fantasia-49**

**shadow-fox313**

**Atem-Tea love 4ever **

Disclaimer: I don't own it and never well…but I do own the plot.

**Chapter 2**

"Dad come on can't you drive faster?" I looked over at my daughter with a glare, a glare that wasn't mean anyways.

"Sharay I am driving as fast as the person in front of me will go." I tried to sound claim but when you have a teenage daughter that hates to be late to anything and that includes school then it's frustrating.

"Yeah Sharay be nice to your Dad," Jonathan said. "Or he won't take us to school again and ride in his Mustang GT."

I rolled my eyes. "Well Jonathan if you really want to go to school in my Mustang _again _then you better sit _down_ and buckle back up." I looked in the review mirror to see Dallas trying to hold a laugh in.

I glanced back over at Sharay to see her messing with her brown hair. It was just like her mother's just she had my blood red eyes. People always were either scared or made fun of her because of them. These two knuckle heads were the only friends she has. I remember having not a lot of friends but that was back in the Demon world...or the Underworld. When Haruiko was ruling now it was Jonouchi. I haven't heard from him in a while which has me worried.

Sharay then interpreted my thoughts. "Why did you take us to school today Dad instead of Mom?"

I had an inward sigh. "Can't I take you to school for once instead of your mother?" I saw her smile.

"I still think you're doing this for a reason."

I stop the car in front of the High School. Sharay hugged me and got out of the car with the two knuckle heads getting out with a thanks. Once I saw them in safely I drove off. I looked around outside as I drove back home, since I was off of work for today. The air had a smell to it that I haven't smelled in a long time. Demons. I smelt Half Demons all the time but Full Demons. I didn't know what they were up to unless it was the cleaning crew but there smell was different though. This smell was Full Demons that didn't know the Human world. I wonder how in the world I knew that but I was guessing it had to do with Half Demons being stronger in this world. Then again my senses have been higher than usual ever since me and Anzu came back from the Underworld fifteen years ago, and that was from the war with Haruhiko, and besides the cleaning crew only comes out in the night.

I drove back home to see Anzu still there...well her car was parked in the drive way. I got out of the car and walked to the door. Anzu opened the door as I was about to grabbed the knob. She had her dance clothes on and she looked at me with sudden worry in her ocean blue eyes. Probably with the way I was looking at her because I was a little bit worried too. I grabbed her right elbow and dragged her into the kitchen. I made her sit down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"What's wrong?" Anzu put her bag on the kitchen table.

"I smell Full Demons."

She didn't looked that worried anymore but more confused. "But you smell Demons all the time...don't you?"

I shook my head. "Half Demons since we can roam both Demon and Human world since we are Halves and most of the Halves are till Assassins, but this smell was Full Demons." I could tell she was still confused. "I never really had to tell anyone this and it really never came to mind either and it didn't ever seem important but only the cleanup crew of Full Demons smell like Humans because of potions that they made, but these Full Demons aren't the cleanup crew and smell like Full Demons." I took a pause to let her think for a minute. "But we half Demons smell more like Humans since we are Half Human."

She got up resting her arms on mine. "So do you think something is wrong?" Her lips touched mine.

I moaned as I pulled away. "I don't know, but I will try to find out later tonight."

Anzu put her head on my chest. "Maybe I should stay home too?"

"I don't know. It's up to you." I leaned down to her ear. "And maybe we could have some fun just between us two for the first time in a while between the two of us." She got the biggest smile on her face as she picked up the house phone and called her job. She was thankful that they could have someone Substitute for her.

She came back over to me as I started to kiss her neck. "You know," I said into her neck. "Having kids makes this harder to do since they are always interrupting us." My hands slipped down to her back.

She let out a laugh. "Yes it is."

I picked her up and put her on the counter so it could be easier. I put both of my hands on each of her legs. I looked into her blue eyes. I could tell I took the breath out of her. "Since you dropped Yakamochi off this morning how was he?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "You worry about him too much. He hasn't done anything yet. I think he's like Sharay he's not going to be a Demon." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"I'm a Demon I think I know if my son is going to be one or not." She pulled me back down for a kiss.

"How do you know?" She said in between kisses.

"The way he's starting to act. He's about to turn ten soon. That's when a Half Demon gets Their Demon form. I don't want this life for him but he's starting to act mean. I guess it's too soon for your eyes." I said in a very out of breath tone.

"Your still worried." Her arms unwrapped from my neck.

I sighed. "Yes. I haven't heard from Jono for days. It's just wired not hearing from him."

Anzu pulled me closer to her our noses touching. "Maybe Marquis is there. I know if he's there then Jonouchi usually never calls till he's gone." Maybe she was right. But I still wasn't for sure.

"I'm still not sure, what if something happened?" I felt her hands trying to get my shirt off.

"You look very handsome." She said ignoring my question. I guess she just didn't want to get me worried over something silly.

"Why thank you. You look very beautiful."

She blushed. "Do you want to get distracted?" I laughed.

I picked her up. "Of course. I can forget this for a couple of hours since we have the house to ourselves for once." I said carrying her to our room.

12345678910

**Sharay's Pov**

I never knew that I could fight or even get into one, but here I was dodging a punch from the new girl at school. I heard her hand crack against the locker, I wondered why she didn't scream but I didn't want to think about it too much as I kicked her face hard. There was something off about her ever since she came to school three days ago. (I asked my friends, Jonathon and Dallas if they thought something was weird they just shook their heads no. Sometimes I wondered if they even use their heads.) It was like every time I saw her or was near her I wanted to punch her in the face. Well I got my wish when she came out of nowhere and pushed me against a locker....well more like slammed me into one!

A hand grabbed my arm, ripping me away from her throat. Jonathon was standing there in the hall way with a bunch of other kids that I didn't realize they were there. He was looking at me with a very weird look that I didn't understand very well. "Get back to class!" A voice screamed up above me. I looked to see Mr. Hase yelling at him and the other kids.

Mr. Hase dragged us through the hall toward the office. I looked back to see Jonathon following us. I shook my head; he stopped then sighed and walked away. I could tell he was not happy leaving me here by myself with the new girl...even with Mr. Hase here with us.

Mr. Hase walked into the office of the principles, Miss Aimi. Miss Aimi always went with her first name instead of her last name. So no one knew her last name at all. Mr. Hase made us sit in different chairs away from each other just in case we broke out into a fight again. Miss Aimi looked at me and the new girl then dismissed Mr. Hase.

"So let me get something straight," Her voice was very beautiful. It sounded like if she were singing. She pulled out two files. "You both get into a fight with each other for no apparent reason?" I nodded and so did new girl. "Well since you both don't have anything on your records I won't suspend you even though I think I should but I will call your parents and they will come take you home for the day." I nodded. I didn't know what my dad will say. I sighed. He was either going to be either disappointed at me or be mad at me or really worried.

**End of her Pov**

12345678910

I sat down at my computer in our bedroom while I waited for lunch to be cooked. I put my flash drive so I could work on this web site that I was hired to do. Ever since I lived here I've been working as a web designer. When I was supposed to kill Anzu over fifteen years ago I had told her that I worked on computers. She was the one that got me into designing after we came back. I smiled at the memory. I was about to put a button on one of the pages when the house phone rang. Anzu yelled at me to get it. I picked up the phone to see the caller ID, it was from the school.

"Hello?" I asked confusedly.

"Hello Mr. Motou. This is the principle, Miss Aimi, from the High school."

"Is something wrong?" I asked quickly as I put my jeans on and grabbed a shirt leaving my computer on.

"Well it depends on how you look at it. I have your daughter in my office. Her and Miss Mori got into a fight today. I want to talk to you and you need to pick her up." I was quite for a moment. Sharay getting into a fight? That was so unlike her. She was usually nice to everyone even the kids that were mean to her just because of her red eyes. I didn't like this one bit.

"Okay I'm on my way."

"Thank you." I hung up the phone and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

I wrapped my arms around Anzu when I came into the kitchen almost making her drop the food. She glared at me then I kissed her on the lips. She got out of my grip so she could continue to cook. "So who was it on the phone?" she asked as she put bread on the pan and a slice of cheese. She was making grilled cheese for me.

"Well you might as well make another grilled cheese dear because I have to go pick up Sharay." Anzu turned around her eyes bigger then I have ever seen them. I put up my hands so she knew not to ask any questions. I put them on her shoulders. "Sharay got into a fight today and I'm going to figure out why. So don't panic love."

"Make sure my baby is alright." She went back to cooking but I knew that she was thinking about Sharay.

12345678910

I parked the car in the parking lot and walked inside. I smelt Demons in here. I didn't like that….and an unfamiliar smell too. It smelt like an Angel? I shook my head and kept walking. I was so making Sharay stay home tomorrow till I could figure out why there were Demons in the school. I kept on walking through the non crowded halls. I looked through the glass through the door ways trying to smell any Demons. There weren't any. I finally made it to the office where all of the smells were stronger.

I looked over to see a Demon in Human forum? How the hell was that possible? From his smell he was to totally Full Demon. I glared at him. "Sharay and Mori please go outside and wait please." I saw my daughter and the other girl walk outside. I looked at the name tag on the desk. This must be Miss Aimi her voice sounded like an Angel's voice. Why was she doing here? I saw her close the blinds so no one can see in.

"Mr. Motou is it alright if I can call you Yami since that's your first name in the files?" I just nodded being careful.

"Yami this is Masaru." I glared at him not wanting to say anything. I folded my arms and leaned against the wall.

"Hello Yami. Did I mention that I don't like Half Demons? Never have and never will. Even after you killed Haruhiko so that Half Demons can have freedom. I still hated them and I specially hate you." I shrugged not caring what he said.

"So how come you're a Full Demon, you look like a Human?" He smirked.

"A potion." was all he said.

"Masaru. Please take your daughter and go. I might kill you myself." I looked over at Miss Aimi, she seemed pretty serious. He got up and glared and knocked into me. I felt my eyes glow and one of my claws came out before I knew it. He was out the door and Miss Aimi had me where I couldn't get him. Once the door closed I pushed her away.

"What the Fuck was that for?" I growled her.

"Yami, you don't need to kill him." I sighed.

"I wasn't going to kill him. Just show him that he can't be like that." I saw worry in her eyes…why was she worried about a Half Demon like me? The more I looked at her blonde hair that went to her shoulders, her green eyes, and her face…she seemed familiar. I don't know why she did. I shook my head.

"Well I'm here to pick up Sharay. I'll be leaving." I said as I walked out the door. I could have swore she said 'be careful'. When the hell did Angels start caring about Half Demons?

12345678910

**Dancer: I hoped y'all liked it because it took me like three times to write this. Yes three times. This is the best I could get it and yeah. Anyways I might change a few things here and there like the name thing. Instead of like had in the last story where Motou Yami it will be Yami Motou now if y'all don't mind and if I change anything else I'll tell y'all but that's it for now. I still yet to go back and fix things in the last story…I guess I just don't have much will to do that. R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dancer: Hey y'all here's another chapter^_^. I hope y'all like it…..Anyways I would like to thank the people who reviewed last chapter. **

**Ichika7walkure**

**Near Kitten**

**Atem-Tea love 4ever**

**shadow-fox313**

**Angel Diary**

The Fandom

**fantasia-49**

**Dicequeen**

**Koragir**l

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I do own the plot.

**Chapter 3**

"Come on Sharay we are leaving now." I said to her a bit more angrily then I should have. My daughter sighed and got up. I didn't mean to be mean to her or anything but I wasn't in the mood for her to tell me why she got into a fight. Maybe it was my Demon side in her that was acting up. I knew she wasn't a Demon but maybe it was just the blood? I had no Idea and I wasn't going to ask now since that Full Demon ticked me off. The Bell rang when Sharay and I walked out of the office. Jonathan and Dallas came running toward us to see what was going on Sharay told them she was going home but would be back tomorrow. I just waved at them as we walked out of the building. After I got into the car and started it was when Sharay said the first thing to me.

"I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean to get into a fight with her. She just came and slammed me into the lockers for no reason at all. I wasn't going to just stand there and let her do that to me." I still didn't say anything to her. I just kept on driving. I was going to think this through. Even though I was ticked, more at the Full Demon because now they have potions to make them look like Humans? Damn it all to hell. So if that's true then that means there could be more Full Demons in the world now. I don't know what that means yet but I think it would be bad.

I parked the car in our drive way and got out. Sharay had to keep up with me to the door. "When we get in here you will go in and find your mother. I'll be going upstairs for a minute before I come back down alright?" She nodded at me. I opened the door and walked in letting her get the door behind her.

Could it be that? What I thought earlier on the Demon blood acting up in her veins? I sat on mine and Anzu's bed. My hands went up to my face then my elbows went on my knees. I just hoped this had nothing to do with that. I really did. I didn't want Sharay in a life that I had and I know my son is going to be a Demon soon. I didn't want that either but I could tell the signs everyday. Before I went back down stairs I had to wash my face and turn off my computer that I had left on. I then walked down the stairs to see Sharay on the living room couch and Anzu coming from the kitchen with food in her hands.

**Sharay pov**

Mom had told me to come and sit in the living room so we could talk and eat in there. I grabbed one of the grilled cheeses that was on the plate and began to eat. Dad hadn't come down in a long time but when I saw my Mom look over, when she sat the food down on the table, I knew Dad was there. I don't think he was really happy with me. He grabbed a grilled cheese himself and ate it. That seemed to make him better. My Dad just loved grill chesses. He had told my brother and I where he had grew up, his Dad or step Mom never made grill chesses for him. It was Mom that made him the first grill cheese and he had loved it ever since.

Dad Stood in front of me and Mom sat beside me. "So tell me what happened, Sharay?" I was surprised that Dad wasn't mad or at least he was trying to cover up his anger.

I looked over at Mom, She was smiling at me as if I had did nothing wrong. Mom always seemed to be like that. Was always happy at what we did even if it was bad. I bet she would be very disappointed if it was something worse then this but she would never be mad at me….would she? "Well a couple of days a go there was this girl that came from a different school. She was nice but had a bit of a temper to her. Every time I got near her though I had this feeling that said, 'Fight her'. I didn't know why but I took the safest route and tried not to get near her. Jonathon and Dallas noticed my strange behavior but didn't question it. Today I was just walking to class when I felt someone slam me against one of the lockers. I looked up to see her. I just wasn't going to let her do that to me and something just clicked in and you should know the rest." I looked back over to Dad to see him think really hard. Well not really hard but when Dad didn't get something it confused him to make him think the way it was.

Mom didn't say anything either, she seemed to be looking at Dad like I was. Why was it that hard to get? Nothing was wrong with me was there? I really needed to stop asking all of these questions. I always asked more questions then my brother. My brother just took things as they went, then again he was younger then me, but I always had to know why this happened or other questions that would pop up into my head. Dad would laugh at some of the questions but some of them he seemed to be distracted like if he didn't want me to be asking those questions, and it also felt like he was hiding something from us. If he was did Mom know? Of course she did, didn't she, since he is in love with her? I know Dad would tell Mom anything sometimes that it was really scary. Not in a bad scary just scary for me to see how much someone could put so much trust in someone else.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked weakly. Dad shook his head. I was surprised at that too. Dad was surprising me to much today. It was getting on my nerves. I don't like surprises that much then again this surprise was good…right?

"No, but you should know not get into a fight unless necessary. This one Sharay I will let it slide by alright?" I nodded at my Dad. He turned to Mom, "I need to go get Yakamochi from school." I heard Mom say okay. I had to look at the clock to really see that the time went by fast. It was already three o'clock and Dad had to pick my brother up at three fifteen.

"Hey Mom, If you need me I'll be in my room." She smiled at me.

"Okay sweetie. Can I have a hug first?" I smiled hugely as I hugged her. I then dashed up stairs to do the homework that I had got before Dad came and got me.

**End of Her Pov**

12345678910

I stopped in front of the elementary to wait for my son. There was something wrong with Sharay. I didn't want to worry her but I think I worried Anzu the most. I knew she didn't want the kids in a life that I was in and I agreed with her. Things just couldn't be stopped though unless somehow someone did make something to stop the changes? Just I knew no one would have done that. They would all think that was stupid. Especially in my world. I heard a knock on the window bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see Yakamochi wanting to get into the car. I just smirked just sitting there watching him. He was getting mad at me. I shrugged my shoulders playfully at him and I unlocked the door. He smiled this time as he reached over to hug me.

"Hi! Dad!" He yelled in my ear. I pushed my son off of me and I made him get buckled up.

"Don't yell, Yakamochi." Before he could protest I asked him another question. If you just kept on asking him questions then he would get distracted. "So how was your day?" He shrugged. I drove the car onto the road away from the campus. I then watched him out of the corner of my eye every few seconds to see if he would answer me.

"It was okay. I'm getting tried of those bullies though. I want to punch them in the face like they do others but I'm scared to do that." I sighed. At school, Yakamochi had told us that there were bullies that picked on little kids. I never liked bullies when I was younger of course the bullies in my world would be Full Demons.

My life sucked back then since every Full Demon hated Half Demons and they wanted us Half Demons worked like slaves sometimes. The only jobs we could get were an Assassins job, which I had got when I was in high school, or a Bounty Hunter Job. We couldn't get married, nor ever have kids. Of Course when I joined the Assassins I got to work for the Leader at the time, Haruhiko Kaiba. I hated him with a passion but I never showed him that. I pretended that I liked him. I also had never shown him my wings either. The veins on your wings in the Demon world show who was the highest or not. Red veins were first, which I have. No Half Demon in the world was supposed to have them but I did. Which was one of the reasons why I never shown my wings or turned into Demon form. Next were Blue veins, Green veins, Purple veins, and then no veins. Most half Demons had no veins but some might got lucky and got purple and maybe even Green but no Blue or Red. But when I joined the Assassins my plan was in action. I was going to kill Haruhiko when he at least expected it. I would like to say that turned out the way I planed; it didn't.

After working for him since I was fifteen I was now twenty. The only people I killed were bad ones, oh also the Half Demons Assassins killed Humans and the Full Demon Assassins killed There own kind. Till one day Haruhiko called me into his office and told me I had to kill one innocent girl. I didn't like that but I had to do it anyways. It was just one innocent person right? Just one…what difference did it make? Well it sure Hell it was a fucking difference. It sure was. I found out that the girl that I had to kill was the girl that I was sort of watching for two years off and on. She was really pretty, brown hair, blue eyes, she was a dancer, she was everything to me….And Yes, she is Anzu, my wife. I also had killed like five or six people a couple of days before where they were messing with her too. I killed them and one of them was one of the people I had to kill. What a coincidence right? Anyways I had gotten her number and went on a secret date with her. I think some how Haruhiko must have found out because it was way too suspicious but I never had found out though. Anyways I was to stay there a year and get really close to her so I could kill her to be Haruhiko's top Assassin where he could trust me.

Well the year thing didn't work out because one of my Half Brothers came in and told me I had a week to do this now and he was following us so I killed him. He's not worth naming. None of my Half Brothers are. I killed all three of my Half Brother, and yeah they are Full Demons, and how I killed them was my power. My power was to kill things easily. If you got cut by my one of my claws in my Demon form then you would die because blood would pour out faster then normal. My claws were longer then Full or Half Demons and I also could take out my claws or wings by it's self if I wanted too which no other Half Demon can do. It's always been a mystery to me but I never really worried about it, it just proved how much better I am then a Full Demon. I laughed in my head when I thought that. Also Half Demons were stronger in the Human world then Full Demons were but we were either equal or less in the Underworld.

Not long after I killed my second Full Demon brother and Anzu and her friends saw I had to tell them who I was, of course we don't see her friends like we used to but they have kept my secret for a long time. Which I really appreciate. Then a lot of other things happened and Marquis became our friend and he has a difficult role for Haruhiko which I will not explain since his father made him join Haruhiko's army which he did not want to do since he believed all Half Demons has the right as Full Demons. And then a war came into the Underworld and I killed my other brother and I never saw my so called Father but I really don't care about him though and killed Haruhiko. I sort of ruled the Underworld for about two months I think around that time and let my best friend, Jonouchi, rule the Underworld so that I could spend the rest of my life with Anzu and let Half's be equal to Full's. But Jono and Marquis do come up here every once in a while and Jono doesn't leave us a lone for like a week. Which has me a bit worried, though, since Jono hasn't said anything in like a week now, which is not like him.

"I'm sorry son. I wish I could help but I can't." I said to him finally saying something after that long silence.

"It's okay dad. But I did snap at them today though. I told them that they shouldn't be doing this to other kids and I thought I was going to hurt them but the bell rang just in time before I did anything." I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. What was I going to do when he did change? Right now he was just going through the stages. People wouldn't notice in till like weeks to months from now but I could already see it happening.

"Just try not to do anything stupid Yakamochi. I just don't want you do get hurt alright?" I saw him smile. My son looked like a mini version of me but he had his mom's blue eyes and instead of blond lightning strike bangs it was brown lightning strike bangs. He nodded, understanding. "Yeah dad I promise I will try not to get into trouble." After he said that I noticed something that was just not to be there at all. I pulled over and unbuckled my seat belt, Yakamochi looked at me weird.

"Stay in the car and lock it please." I said as I shut it. I walked into the alley way smelling a strong smell of Full Demon. I let my claws grow out of my fingers and I knew my eyes were glowing red. I walked down a bit further not seeing anything and then the smell was gone. It was weird. I smelt Full Demons and I could have sworn I saw wings before we pulled over. I knew right then something was about to happen. Something bad. I let my claws go back into the skin and hurried back to the car and drove off. My son had asked me why I had done that I told him I thought I saw something unnatural and after I said that it was quite in the car.

I pulled up in front of the house and Yakamochi rushed out to give his mom a hug. I smiled. How I loved them three to pieces. I loved them all. If anything would happen to the three of them I think I wouldn't be able to live at all. It would just hurt me to the point where I wouldn't exist anymore. Just I knew nothing could ever happen to them. I got out and kissed Anzu on the lips and I could have sworn I heard Yakamochi say 'eww' and Sharay said 'get a room'. I looked up to see my daughter at the door way having her arms crossed. I hugged my wife and stuck my tongue at Sharay. She stuck her tongue right back. I just laughed at we went inside.

It was just a regular family night. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary; since one: Sharay got into a fight; Two: Yakamochi wanted to punch bullies; Three: I smelled Full Demons and that Demon and Angel from Earlier. I swear this day couldn't get any crazier…. _I better had not just jinxed that_. I thought.

After Sharay and Yakamochi went to bed Anzu cornered me in our bed room.

"Okay I know something is wrong with you now what is it?" I sighed and told her what happened at the school and when we came back.

"So the principal is an Angel? How come when I saw her I don't hear her singing voice?" I smirked at her.

"Because Angels have a Human form unlike Demons; also you have to be either an Angel, Demon or the blood to hear the voice of an Angel. Now if she was in her Angel form then you would have heard it." She made and 'O' with her mouth. I started to kiss her before she could have anymore questions. I laid her down on the bed kissing her neck when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Who the fuck is that?" I muttered into her neck as I trailed kisses up to her mouth. She giggled. And the door bell rang again. She pouched me off of her telling me to go get it. I rolled my eyes. I made my way down stairs and opened the door to see Marquis.

"Yami," He said sounding worried and tired. "Jonouchi is dead."

12345678910

**Dancer: Hey y'all. Um I didn't like this chapter very much since I thought my writing wasn't as good as it should be but I promise next chapter will be better. Yeppers I already have it wrote but you won't see it till like November or December. Sorry but that's the way I have it planned. And next chapter is longer too. Anyways my next two updates should be Lost in Love. Hopefully I can get a chapter written for it^^. Anyways, R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dancer: PLEASE READ I don't remember if I said this or not but how the whole Half Demon thing that works for Yami's son will be explained in the future and y'all will see why. Also this chapter is not edited so I am sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes but my beta reader person has not sent back the edited chapter and I have to put this up today so when he does give me the edited chapter I will replace this chapter for the edited version. **

**I would like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to _Atem-Tea love 4ever_****. This chapter is for her.**

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed last chapter. **

**shadow-fox313**

**Near Kitten**

The Fandom

**Dicequeen**

**fantasia-49**

**Atem-Tea love 4ever**

**CrimsonZero**

**Koragirl **

Disclaimer: I don't own it. But I do own my OC's.

**Chapter 4**

I stared at him for the longest time I thought I had ever stared at someone. He just couldn't be dead. Jono was my best friend. We stuck together as soon as we had met specially through the hard times when the Full Demons used to pick on us. He couldn't be dead…..I shook my head and looked up to see Marquis looking away knowing I would take this hard. Especially when Jono for a very long time felt like family to me…the only family I used to have till I met Anzu.

"He can't be dead Marquis." My voice just didn't sound like me anymore. I felt sad, depressed but wanted hope, hoping this was a lie and a prank. Marquis shook his head.

"I'm Sorry Yami but it's not, I-I-I Have proof if you want it….." He took out pictures of his black jacket pocket and handed them to me. I stared at them to but I pushed them back only seeing the top picture and that was Jonouchi's picture, he looked like he bleed to death and the phone was off the hook. I was feeling so weird that I didn't have the will to ask questions….My Best Friend was Dead….? I just had that one last of hope hoping that Marquis was doing this as a prank. He didn't say anything as I just stood there, I didn't know when Anzu had come and dragged me to the couch in the living room letting Marquis come in. I just felt like in a Dream. Jono just couldn't be dead. That was impossible.

I felt Anzu's fingers wipe away tears that I did not know I had. I didn't even realize I was crying. Anzu's arms went around me and mine went around her body. I felt her crying to and I knew she knew that it hurt me more since we had known each other for a very long time. I didn't know how long I sat there but when I looked at the clock; at first it was blurry because I had tears still in my eyes but I wiped them away to see it was midnight. We had been sitting like this for two hours straight. I finally looked up at Marquis; he was turned away either crying himself or just trying to give us our moments to ourselves.

"Who did this?" My voice was once again weird but it was more horse then before. Probably from me being very upset. Marquis shrugged and put down all the pictures that he had on the table. And he picked up one and gave it to me to look at it more closely, I had guess. It was on the wall it was like a message but in the blood. It said. "Pay back's coming for you Yami Motou. -From Kaiba." I looked at that message for the longest time before I looked up at Marquis.

"Kaiba? But Haruiko is dead. And he never had kids. So who would be using his last name?" I asked confusedly. Marquis sat down in one of the chairs by the window. He put his knees up to his chest and looked over at me and Anzu. Anzu had her head into my rib so she heard us but didn't want to look. Probably wanting to hide her tears of sadness.

"I had no idea Yami. That's what my crime scene people are trying to figure out. No one knows. This information hasn't gotten out to the public. The only thing that they know is that some Demon had Killed Jonouchi. They just don't know the whole story." I nodded. I felt Anzu move and her head popped up.

"So who's going to be ruling the Underworld?" She asked him. It was either going to be me or Marquis but probably more of Marquis since I didn't I want to rule. I never liked it when I was helping Jono rule. Marquis was quite and stared at me. I shook my head no and he sighed.

"I will. For now. Only till we can find someone else and catch whoever did this first." I nodded in agreement. I would kill whoever had done this. I still didn't get the whole Kaiba thing though. Haruiko is dead and cannot be brought back to life. Unless some how he could or he knew his future before hand and had all of this planed out? I shook my head. No he could not have because Lexus Barnes, Marquis's wife, could see the future by afar or by touching your hand. She could see more by your hand though. And she saw through other's Demons hands and not have saw it….or did she? But she would have said something about it if she did. Of course she saw him fully dead after the war so why now?

"Marquis?" He looked from Anzu to me. "Did Lexus see this?" he sighed and shook his head.

"No she did not. She feels really bad right now because she didn't. I'm guessing because since we live in France in the Demons world and was far away from Japan then she couldn't see him at all. Right now she is really bad. Our son has noticed her behavior strange too." I didn't say anything to that.

"When is the funeral?" Anzu asked him. I really didn't want to know when that was but I could know to take off work again. Marquis looked away, watching the clouds pass over the full moon.

"We have no idea. We are still trying to figure out who did this and no one has time to figure out the date but it should be in a couple of weeks at least." We sat there in silence….I couldn't believe my best friend that helped me through my life was dead….First Serenity dies then Jono….then a questions popped into my head.

"What about Mai and Ayumu? Are they doing all right?" It looked like I caught Marquis in a bad position.

"They died too." He whispered. I heard Anzu gasp and hid her face into my side and cried. God damn it, whoever was doing this was going is to die by my own hands. Ayumu was only thirteen. He still had a long life ahead of him. I just sat there not knowing what time it was, no one talked either. I looked toward the window to see the moon going down and the clouds were gone. I didn't smell Full Demons besides Marquis which brought of the question in my head about the potion.

"Marquis what about this potion that makes a Demon look like a Human?" He didn't look at me for a minute and I felt Anzu's head finally leaving my aching rib. "We made the potion for military situations. Just some how it got out and now the Demons that use it are the Demons we don't want to have use it….How did you find out anyways?" I moved around on the couch making Anzu lay on me between my legs, her head on my chest and I got to lie on the couch facing Marquis.

"I found out at Sharay's school. There is a Full Demon there that got into a fight with Sharay. She said that she felt like fighting her in the first place but resisted but they got into a fight anyways and the Full Demon's guardian, was there and he looked Human and told me and said that he hated me and I was going to hurt him if it wasn't for the principal Aimi. She's an Angel. I don't really want Sharay to go to school later if that's alright with you Anzu?" She said okay into my chest as Marquis thought about what I said.

"This is bad Yami…I think I'll stay up here for a day or two if that's alright? Just to take a look around."

"As long as you can hide from the kids but I might go ahead and introduce you to Sharay…since she's older but I don't want either of my children knowing about Demons but since Yakamochi; I can tell the signs of the Demon taking place so I'll tell him later though. But I want to know if this is alright with you Anzu." She got up to her knees and looked me straight in the eye and smiled a bit. Her eyes were puffy and red from her crying.

"I think it is time to tell them." I put my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. I just hoped that the kids wouldn't over react to this. My son would probably think that this would be pretty cool but my daughter would probably never believe me unless she sees it which she has tones of proof.

I looked over at the clock to see that it was four o'clock. "I think it's time for bed; Marquis you can stay in the guest room." Marquis nodded. He got up and left me and Anzu on the couch. We sat there till I could tell that she was asleep. I picked her up and carried her to our room. I laid her down and put the covers over her. I took off my clothes leaving my boxers on and climbing in bed with her. I didn't realize how tired I was till my head hit the pillow. I was out.

12345678910

I woke up around six in the morning. No one was up besides Marquis who said that he was going to travel back to the Demon world to tell Lexus on what he was doing then he would be back later. I had told him okay and went to make a few phone calls. One two my boss at work telling him that my friend died and it was too much to bare and couldn't go to work….which was very true. I just felt like dying myself at the moment but I knew I had to keep strong for my family. I then called Anzu's work and told them she wouldn't be coming to work, and I told them the same thing I told my job. I sat down in one of the kitchen tables and just sat there, my head was in my hands and I felt tears running down my face. I just couldn't believe the fact that he was dead….I knew I should feel sad on Mai and Ayumu too but I just felt more depressed for Jonouchi; I guess because he was there ever since we had met and when we had met it was during the times Half Demons had to stick together or suffer by yourself.

The only true nice Demon I had ever met was Shizuka, she had died in battle protecting Anzu and she was Jono's little Full Demon sister. Anzu had always thought it was her fault that she was killed since Shizuka was protecting her. Out of all the death I've seen and killed people myself this was the worst I ever felt for a death. I had little hope still left that Marquis was lying and I was in a dream…a very bad dream at that. I just hoped Jono would walk through the door and yell "surprise!" because they were playing a joke on me but I knew that would not be true…Not one bit besides five percent of me told me that would be true.

I felt arms slide down my chest. I recognized these arms as Anzu's and she locked them with her hands and her head was on top of mine.

"I'm so sorry Yami." She whispered to me.

I didn't say anything to her just sat there letting my hands fall into my lap. I didn't know how I was going to tell Sharay about Demons or Yakamochi in this state. I just felt like shit. Tell anyone the truth, I had never felt like this before and I just couldn't grasp how I could feel this way…were Demons supposed to feel this emotion…..? I knew Jonouchi was hurt when his sister died so that meant we could. I had thought I felt really bad when Shizuka had died but I guess all deaths are different right? I just needed to stop asking questions. I really did or I would still be crying when my kids got up and I'll just fell like crap even longer. I needed to be strong and tell them all of it. Of course Sharay first…then Yakamochi later when he returns from school.

I got up to tell Anzu to make breakfast and I also told her that I called her job and she got mad at me for one second but let it slide and told me it was okay. I knew Anzu didn't like missing work but sometimes she did just because she had to. Yesterday I think she just wanted to stay with me which I'm glad of and she's staying here again with me but I was also staying for her since we were both hurt, because of my best friend. I went to our room and put one some clothes. Just a white t-shirt and jeans. Those were the first things my hands landed on and grabbed. I didn't feel like taking a shower at that moment but I would later. Probably after I talk to Sharay or when I or Anzu go pick up Yakamochi later.

I quickly walk down stairs to see Sharay sitting on the couch watching TV. eating breakfast. Yakamochi looked like he wanted to hurt someone coming from the kitchen with his food. I took a deep breath and walked into the room looking- well hoping- that nothing looked wrong with me. I went into the kitchen and got some food and sat in between my children on the couch. Sharay had stopped eating to look at me.

**Sharay's Pov**

"Why aren't you dressed for work Dad?" I asked me. He was acting all weird once he sat down with his food…so was Mom. It was if someone had died…or was I right?

"I took today off too. I just needed another day." He said trying to keep a happy face on. I finished the rest of my food and got up.

"Well I have to go to school s-" I never go to finish the rest of my sentence when Dad grabbed my arm and made me sit back on the couch.

"You will not go to school today alright? Me and your mother had talked about this and agreed that you will stay home today." I looked confused at him. Me, not go to school? I never missed one day in my life even when I was sick. I was good at hiding things but this I was too shocked to know that they weren't going to let me go to school. I love to learn and I like going to school to see my two best friends. Just I felt like Dad wanted to say something else which made me seem like I needed to miss school today as if he was going to tell me something very important so I told him okay. I knew he could see the disappointment in my eyes but I could tell he was glad that he didn't have to put up with me if I had to argue about me staying home.

I looked up to see my brother had a mad look on his face as if he wanted to punch something. That was the first time I saw him act the way he did he threw his food on the floor and Dad got up with a look on his face as if he knew something was up with my brother but was mad at the same time at him. It was all too weird for me to watch. I hurriedly ran up stairs to put my backpack back in my room when I heard my brother yell at Dad why he couldn't stay home too. It didn't take that long till I heard a car drive off and saw it was Mom's. I had guessed that she took him to school. I sighed. I was wonder why I wasn't going to school today. Was it because of that fight or something else? A lot more questions and possibilities were in my head on why I was home.

I saw Dad sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and heard him sigh. He looked sad and less mad now. I sat down on the couch and watched him. "What about Jonathan and Dallas? How will they get to school since we aren't picking them up today?" I just had to know what will happen to him and what about at school? People will wonder why I'm not there today. It's so going to suck when I get back to school. People will come up to me and ask me why I wasn't there or make up stories that are lies and make fun of me. I sighed. Sometimes I wondered why people were like that. Talk bad about someone that never did anything to you.

"Your mother had already called them and they are getting a ride by your Mom but you just won't be with them." He said bringing me out of my thoughts. I nodded and decided to ask Dad another question,

"Why are you sad Dad? You look very sad today and why did Yakamochi act like that?" I heard him sigh and heard him say come with me. I got up slowly and walked behind him up to his and Mom's room. He pointed to the bed and I sat down on the edge of it. He sat on his computer chair backwards. His chin resting on the top of the chair's back and his arms hooked over the back of the chair.

"It's time to tell you something that I have been keeping from you since you were born." He looked like he didn't even want to tell me but had too. I didn't say anything so he went on.

"I'm-I'm not Full Human, I'm Half Demon and Half Human." I looked at him because that just sounded crazy. That wasn't possible. There was no such thing as a Demon. "It is very true," He said as if he was answering my thoughts. "That Demons are real. I could show you my Demon form but later. I had never told you this because I thought you and your brother would never get that side. Your brother of course is getting the Demon side of him. Half Demons usually get there Demon form at the age of ten and your brother when he turns ten will get this form as well. Half Demons act hateful to people without knowing it. Like the way he was this morning, that was his Demon side showing." I didn't say anything to him because I still thought this was crazy. But he continued.

"My mother was Human and my Father was Full Demon. My mother was killed by my father when I was born so I never knew her. I was born in the age where Half Demons were treated badly…very badly. We could not get married and only have one of the two jobs provided. Assassins or Bounty Hunters. I chose an Assassin to get close to the Demon leader at the time. It almost happened in till I had to kill one innocent person…your mother. I had only killed bad people all my life…..not a good person, unless they had seen me but that had never happened. I never did kill her as you may have noticed. When word got around that I was in love with a human the leader tried to kill me in the Human world but he had forgotten that Half Demons were stronger in the Human world. By this time war was beginning in the Underworld or Demon world. Whatever you want to call it, we originally called it Underworld because of Humans had heard and they just thought it was some drug dealing thing when you say underworld. So we call it that but recently the term Demon world has been spoken more. Anyways so I was basically the leader of the Half Demon side and we won." I could tell he was editing a lot out but it was fine by me since I was finally hearing something that Dad hid from us. Even though I thought it was still crazy but somehow I believed him. He told me more about powers the Demons have the veins to know which group you were in all that stuff and told me his father was very abusive to him and so were his Full Demon brothers. It was sad the way Full Demons treated the Half Demons but since they had won the war Half Demons were treated like Full Demons.

"Recently," He said after a long silence that fell between us. "My best friend that has been with me ever since we had met has died. He was murdered. So was his wife and his son." I saw in his eyes that he looked like he was about to cry. I could tell he cared for this person deeply. "He was there through all the hard times that we were through. I found out this morning when my friend Marquis came in after you and your brother went to bed."

"Was this best friend a Half Demon?" He nodded. I didn't say anything after that. I accepted that I was different from the world now and found out why I had blood red eyes. It was the Demon in me from my father. Dad told me that I would probably never get my Demon side since I was fourteen. My brother would be the one getting it though. I looked up to hear the door open and I screamed.

**End of her pov**

I looked up to see Marquis when my daughter screamed. I laughed. Yeah I know it was mean but it was hilarious. She gave me and evil look and then said a weak hi to Marquis. He just laughed as well. He was in his Full Demon form and I wondered how he got around all of the Humans around but I wasn't about to ask at that moment. Anzu had come back later and we all just talked especially about Jono. I held my ground in front of Sharay so I did not cry. I had told Sharay that she wasn't supposed to tell her brother yet about this. I would do that. By the time we ate lunch it was time to go get Yakamochi. Sharay agreed to come with me even without being asked.

We sat at the school for about fifteen minutes after the bell rang and it was weird for Yakamochi to be late. "Sharay do you think you can go make sure everything is alright?" She nodded and ran out the door. I could tell she was worried just as I was. She came back into the car several minutes later.

"They said he was picked up already." I pushed on the gas before Sharay had her seat belt on. I drove for about thirty minutes till something caught my eyes. I skidded to a stop and in front of me about fifteen Full Demons came out of nowhere. One held my son. I unbuckled and told Sharay to stay in the car. I got out and walked toward them angrily.

"Let go of him!" I yelled at the one that was holding my son. They were all masked but I didn't care at that moment. He laughed mockingly.

"Why? It's so much better to hold someone that you care most about and its better when you're angry." His rough voice told me. I could tell he was smirking. I didn't have time to reply back as one Demon attack me from behind. I transformed into my Demon form as quickly as I could and my claws hit him in the chest going all the way through. I knew he was dead. I turned around feeling the blood drip on the ground one drop at a time. I wasn't happy that my son saw me transform into something that I didn't like and him not knowing but I soon will tell him once I get him back. The Demon with my son took off running.

"Come back!" I yelled but all of the fifteen Demons and more that were in hiding came at me. I was fighting two to three at a time. Killing them off but there was so many; I felt my own blood poured to the ground. I looked back to see one of them trying to get Sharay out of the car. "Not her too!" I yelled. I killed about five feeling the bones break and blood all over me but I didn't have time to look as I felt something stab me in the back. I fell to the ground and looked up. All I could see was Sharay's face. I heard myself whisper 'Noooo!' but I wasn't sure since I passed out.

12345678910

**Dancer: I hoped that was a good chapter. I felt like I sort of rushed it at the end and I hoped I got Yami's grief of Jono dieing good and next chapter might be even more emotional….you shall see why…Next update shall be A Vampires Revenge. Please R&R. **


End file.
